warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Lizardtail's Kit
This takes place three moons after Lizardtail gave birth. Her kits names are Blackkit (she-kit) and Mistkit (tom). Chapter one :It had been three moons and I still couldn't take up the courage to see the kits other than taking herbs to them. Mistkit was for sure the cat who was in my dream. Why would I be sent this dream? Was it a message from StarClan? Why did he mean by, my love? Are we destined to be together? :"Bloomkit! What is wrong with you today?" asked Leafstep. :"I'm sorry Leafstep." I said, "There is just something about Mistkit and Blackkit that..." I trailed off when Leafstep stopped cold and rounded on me. :"There isn't anything different about them! They are kits of ThunderClan and that is all they are!" he yowled. :"That's not what I meant Leafstep!" I yowled in protest. Leafstep turned back to what he was doing and then turned to me. His eyes were filled with something I can't put my tail on. He looked like he was going to confide in me, but then he looked me up and down and sighed. :"Take these to Lizardfang." He pushed me some borage and something wrapped in a leaf, "It's honeycomb." :"But she doesn't have a sore throat and she hasn't inhaled smoke. Why give it to her?" I asked. :Leafstep looked at me with warmth in his eyes and said, "You learned so much in such a little time. Sometimes we just give it to cats as a treat. Lizardfang had a bad kitting and Blackkit has a cough so it's just so she can have something nice. Also, take these for Blackkit's cough." He pushed some more herbs for me and I picked up the bundles and backed out of the den. Once the bramble screen closed around me, I was immersed in silence. :Padding silently across the cleaning, I began to think of what I would say to Mistkit. Chapter two :I entered the nursery, still in silence. Lizartail knows that I'm deaf and she doesn't speak to me. She only nods her head as I push the herbs to her. I felt a sharp pain in my tail and I wiped around fast enough to send Blackkit into the wall, not hard enough to hurt her, but enough for her to let go. I feel another pain in my forepaw and Mistkit is biting it. I shake him off like Blackkit, who I feel digging into my coat. I yowl, "Leave me alone!" because they are hurting me. But then I can't speak. I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. :"HELP!" I yowl again. Nothing comes out and I'm scared. The kits are crawling on me and biting hard. Only being moons old, their mother finds it funny, knowing I can deal with them, but now I can't. I'm too scared, I'm only 6 moons older than them and I can't hear them, or tell them anything. What's happening to me!? Why can't I speak?! The kits bite harder and harder. I'm only saved from this torture when Leafstep comes in and sees the side of me that Lizardtail can't. My left side is facing Lizardtail, it's fine, only with some paw fulls of fur missing. Nothing wrong about that. But the other, it's covered in blood, more is oozing out of cuts and my fur is hot and sticky. :Leafstep runs to me and hisses violently at the kits and cuffs them hard with a paw. They run to Lizardtail and she looks at Leafstep with a harsh and shocked face, until I turn around and get up. I can't hear it, but I know she gasps. Any cat would if 3 moon old kits did it. They weren't strong enough, well at least I thought they weren't. :I turn to look at the kits who have hurt me. Blackkit is staring in horror at me. In her eyes I see misery and regret. When I look at her muzzle and paws, they are black without the burden of blood. Her claws are free of my tortoiseshell fur. When I look at her brother, my paws freeze to the spot. His white muzzle, paws, and eyes aren't white anymore. They are bathed in blood and his claws hold many pawfuls of fur. He is no longer a white and gray tabby, but a red and gray tabby. I look in his eyes and there is no regret, just triumph. Cold hatred triumph. :I turn back to Leafstep and he leads me out of the den. He is with me and I hear nothing. What is happening? Did Starclan lie to me? I make my decision then and there, I have to go to the moon pool tomorrow with Leafstep, no mater what condition I'm in. Chapter three :Morning. I think as I roll myself over in the small bed of moss Leafstep and my mother collected for me. Leafstep used all of the moss in our den and used as much as he could find with another apprentice while my mother found feathers and wove them in for me. When I first looked at the nest, it was beautiful and fluffy. Now, I had flattened it and the few feathers are caked with blood. The cobwebs that Leafstep used are soaked and falling off. :I roll over again and look at the cealing. I groan, or at least, I think I do, at the pain I feel. I still can't speak. I don't know why. I have lost all scene of hearing. I probe my mind in search of any voice at all from Starclan. Nothing. I must go to the moon pool tonight, but I don't think that Leafstep will let me. Blood still trickles out of my wound every now and then. I have only woken up twice, but I can tell as the blood stains soak deeper and deeper into the bed. :I'm sick of lying down. I force my self up only to have Leafstep run over and help me by letting me lean on him. I look up at him and feel very greatful. He looks back at me, with worry and love in his eyes. I try to stand on my own, but fail. Leafstep helps me and gestures with his tail for me to walk. I am able to go on a flat surface, but fall three times when trying to go down the slope and into the clearing. :When we get there, he nods toward the fresh kill pile and I become aware of my hunger. It knaws at my stomach like a fox looking for food in leaf-bare. I nod and he help me over to it. My clanmates are watching us now. I remember the time when I was a kit. Able to walk by myself, scared for my life and lost of hope. I feel Leafstep leave me and I can walk again. It's not real, I'm back as a kit. I wish I could be like this forever, but I know I can't. Starclan save me in this time until I join you, which might be soon.